Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer solid pharmaceutical sustained-release dosage form.
Description of Related Art
Pharmaceutical formulation science has made significant advances over the previous 20 years. However, with each advance comes additional information demonstrating various shortfalls in pharmaceutical formulations. A pharmaceutical scientist desires to have precision relating to the release profile of a particular active ingredient in vivo. Various physical and chemical environments present unique challenges relating to formulation of a desired release profile. The present invention addresses the desire to control the release profile by providing a multilayer dosage form in which drug release is more precisely controlled.